The Artist & The Darkness
by DarkHues
Summary: Vamp fic. Highschool is finally over and all Spencer wants to do is enjoy her summer and think about college later. Her ideas- Art, Gigs, Parties & Potential Girlfriends. Fates Ideas- Spencer's true identity & The Darkness aka Ashley Davies.
1. Hey There Delilah

This is a vampire fic. I just saw Twilight a week ago and I thought…..what the hell, I should write a vamp fic. And besides, South is always hotter when you add in fights, sex, vamps, and well…….all around Spashley. So on wit the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer adjusted her hood steadying her pace once again as she stumbled over a plastic bottle that decided to find it's way in front of her. She cursed silently continuing her run through the park hoping that some stranger hadn't looked at her the exact moment she had tripped over the confounding piece of plastic. 'Secret Crowds' by Angels and Airwaves began to blast out of her I-pod. She smiled a little running to the beat of the song. She easily pasted the fellow runners she saw just about every morning. Her eyes lingered on a Lesbian couple walking through the park holding hands. Spencer sighed looking away continuing her jog. That was LA for ya'. Was she the only lesbian on this planet that didn't have a girlfriend?

_'Almost home Spencer.'_ She made a sharp left after leaving the park and running straight for the beach that wasn't too far off. She unzipped her hood leaving her in her blue bikini top showing off her taunt abs. She ran past 2 giant beach houses until she came to her own. It was a beautiful tan structure that had a good view of the water and the rocks. She slowed pulling out her keys entering the house. She rolled her eyes hearing the sound of her mother's voice bitchin' at her father at……Spencer looked at her watch…..9:00 in the mornin'. _' Why doesn't she just leave if were all so damn imperfect and we don't fit into her picture of perfectness?' _Spencer thought.

She walked into the kitchen grabbing apple taking a bite out of it. "Mornin' Spence. How was the run?" Auther asked completely tuning out his wife. "Good. There were a lot more people in the park then usually though which is sorta weird." Auther raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that is kinda strange. Maybe there having a convention or something. So you gonna drop off your paintings this morning?" he asked. "Yeah just gonna take a quick shower." At the moment Spencer lived with her parents. She would be moving out within' the month soon after she found a place close to UCLA. She was going to study Film & Technology and possibly Art. At the moment she was a freelance artist and she loved what she did. Sometimes her and Carmen would do street side paintings of people and then sell it to them. They had quite a crowd now a days and people were asking for them more often now.

"Honey. Why don't you get a real job? You could intern at the hospital if you'd like. I could pull some strings." Paula stated looking down at her blackberry. Spencer felt the apple in her hand smash. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you become a real mother?" Auther was trying his best not to laugh. Spencer gave her father a wink skipping up the stairs to her room. Canvases layed just about everywhere. She pulled a sheet off a certain one running her hands up and down the sides and smiled. The picture she believed to be one of her best. It was of a small brunette girl with the most beautiful gold eyes holding onto the neck of a blue guitar that was being handed down to her by some adult figure. Spencer hadn't really decided who it was seeing as it had been one of her dreams. It could be perceived as anyone.

Spencer ran her hands over the girls cheek. A single light blue tear rested on the little girls cheek as she reached for the guitar. Spencer smiled a little wider putting the painting down on her bed running into the shower. There was a gust of wind and a figure with a black cloak and hood on stood in front of the picture. The stranger sighed touching the painting. "So this is her then." The figure then disappeared.


	2. The Phantom Of The Opera

Auther Note: Hey, guys. I've read some of your reviews and well……I'm excited 2!!!!!!(Jumps up and down in seat). Just so you know I'm going to name each chapter after some of my favorite songs that I think relate. If you have any ideas for a name of a chapter which of course has to be a song title just put it in your review and I'll check it out.

Peace,

Dark Hues

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thought I'd find you in here." Ashley didn't bother to look up from her guitar. She knew the voice of her mother anywhere. "Where else would I be?" she said darkly continuing to strum her guitar. Christine looked around her eldest daughter's room that was littered with instruments but seemed to have a dark touch to it. She shivered.

"Out with your sister mingling among her……friends." Christine said a bitterly. Ashley stopped playing. Her golden orbs looked over her mothers face. Christine was frozen. She couldn't understand how she had given birth to such a being as Ashley. With those eyes of her. The darkness hidden behind those eyes. Christine shivered once more.

"Why would I mingle with food if I have more than enough here?" Christine narrowed her eyes. "They are not food Ashley. You know this. They are our equals." A growl escaped the younger Davies throat and she was quickly on her feet pacing. "They are no such things! We higher beings than those small, weak, pathetic, excuses for humans! They've forced us into hiding." "And what exactly are we hiding from Ashley? Your father has made this place safe for our people. It is a haven. Los Angeles, The city of Angels." Ashley's pacing stopped abruptly.

"But, with you walking around like this I know their will be no peace." Ashley looked into her mothers warm honey hues. Her tone softened. "Mother…..we're in hiding. Admit it." Christine eyes narrowed once more. "That's where you're wrong. Your father is a good man and……." "He only visits once a month. When he does he leaves you naked wrapped in sheets crying." She said in an icy voice. Christine sighed. _'Just as cold as her father. Just as bitter.'_

"Find your sister. Tonight is the counsel. Tonight we hunt _together_ as we always have every full moon." Ashley took off her shirt putting on a low black V-neck top with long sleeves. She put on her black skinny jeans and black leather high-heeled boots in a mere second.

"She's probably out with that human pet of hers. She mentioned something about showcase art." Christine smiled a little. "I never understood why your sister takes so much interest in the most human of things. I swear sometimes I think that all Kyla does is waste her days on pictures frozen in time. "Time is all we have left mother." Ashley whispered. Christine turned around to face her daughter.

There was a slight draft and the darkness was gone. That was the name she'd earned through the years. The Darkness. Christine had watched the light and joy slowly disappear from her daughter slowly replaced by emptiness. Christine never understood why. Was it the absence of her father? Countless betrayals and love shattered through the centuries? Was it the wars that hardened her daughter's heart? Or had she just given birth to a monster? Ashley sat on her eldest daughters' bed tracing the beautiful blue guitar that Raiffe, her husband, had given Ashley on her 6th birthday. When Ashley was still so innocent.

'_Now she's filled with hate and bitterness_.' Christine sighed. On the other side of the door a cloaked figure stood. Pale fingers stretched out touching the door. "And so it begins." Said a soft voice. The voice of a woman. Deep blues were revealed before disappearing with the woman in thin air.


	3. Suspicious Character

Hey Everybody,

Sorry I took so long with the story. But my laptop thought it would be funny if it decided not to work which……pissed me off. I've heard you all begging for longer chapters so I'll make this one a lot longer than what I usually write. So…………………...ON WIT DA' FIC!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this one is beautiful!" said a musical voice coming from the other side of the room in which Carmen stood in. Carmen took this moment to admire the beauty of her favorite subject at the moment. That subject, the one and the only Kyla Davies. She watched in fascination as the brunette ran her pale flawless hand down the golden frame of the giant painting she and Spencer had done together. Gorgeous whiskey orbs fixated on her and wry smile crossed the brunettes face. Carmen ran her eyes up and down Kyla beautiful form letting her eyes rest on the brunette's pale neck. She was……dazzling.

She watched Kyla walk, excuse me, _**dance**_ towards her admiring how her long-sleeved v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans clung to her. Beautiful long straight brown hair was pushed out of her face with a single finger revealing those eyes Carmen couldn't get enough of. Carmen focused on the painting. "This one holds a lot of memories. This is the one me and Spencer painted together. Since we both did it we thought that this could be the bridge between her paintings and mine." Kyla watched as Carmen's mouth twisted into a small smile.

"Glad you finally see it my way." Spencer said taking off her leather jacket holding a wrapped painting in her hand. Carmen grinned. "Her Highness has finally arrived." Carmen did a mock bow. This caused Kyla to giggle. "Thought you'd never show up. You were supposed to be here like 10minutes ago!" "Well excuse me for not having extra time like _some_ people and can't waltz in here just about anytime I like."

'Contrary Spence, Kyla's the only one who'd be waltzing in here.' "Almost forgot. Spencer this is Kyla. Met her awhile back at the fountain. Kyla, this is my best friend and Goddess of all paintings, Spencer." Spencer gave Kyla a genuine smile. "Flattery will get you anywhere Carmen." "Hopefully, front seats to a private show." Carmen wiggle her eyebrows suggestively causing the girls to laugh. "I can only imagine how she's been treating you." That's when Spencer took notice of how beautiful this girl was. 'Damn Car……you scored pretty high this time. She's a keeper.'

"Surprisingly she's been a good host and hasn't tried anything that I don't know of." Carmen blushed rubbing the back of her head shyly. Spencer rose a single eyebrow. "Well isn't that **un**-Carmen like." "Don't push it or you'll be all by yourself next week." Carmen threatened the blonde. "Fine, more for me. I'd have a 100% chance of being hired without you around." The Latina scoffed folding her arms. Kyla gave a gorgeous smile patting her on the back. "I think she's got you there Carmen."

Spencer gave an innocent smile taking her painting out of it's brown paper bag package. "Can I see?" Kyla asked. Spencer nodded. Kyla walked over looking over the blondes shoulder. Carmen watched with slight jealousy as Kyla squealed over the beautiful painting and Spencer trying her best to stay modest. Carmen sighed. She had too admit though. Spencer was good. _Understatement of the year_. **She was an artistic genius**!

Spencer's paintings had calmed considerably but, Carmen could clearly remember after the prom shooting that Spencer had spent her days and nights in her makeshift art studio **aka **her room brooding over her heart wrenching paintings and entering a world Carmen had almost believed she would never return from. Carmen had spent every single night with Spencer after the prom shooting always walking in just in time before Spencer could pull the trigger. Carmen came back to reality. Spencer had burned some of the paintings but Paula had insisted that instead she make money off of it.

She heard giggling and looked up too see Spencer and Kyla looking at her. She frowned a little and then smiled. "I'm guessing that I'm the wonderful subject of you giggling." "You sure are Car. You sure are." Kyla's cell phone went off. She looked down seeing the caller I.D. She frowned.

"Hello?" she said answering. "I never thought that I would ever have to use this things but it seems you have forced me to. Would you like to explain to me why you decided to disappear off the damn vampire map? Mother's got me looking for you." Kyla rolled her eyes. "Forgive me you highness I don't know what I was thinking." "Tsk, Tsk, Kyla. You know that sarcasm is my thing." Ashley retorted. "Among other things. You can end you search. I okay and I don't think I'm in need of a babysitter." Ashley laughed. "You don't want your big sister eating your friends, huh?"

Kyla spared a glance at Spencer and Carmen who at the moment were in an intense staring match. She smiled. "I like them." "Don't get too attached, Kyla. Don't let the lines of food and friends blur." "They are not food!" Kyla yelled. Spencer and Carmen turned giving Kyla an odd look. The brunette laughed nervously. "Sorry, we're arguing over dinner. I'm a vegetarian." They nodded their heads returning back to their staring contest. "Good cover Kyla. Speaking of dinner tonight **he** wants us to hunt as a pack." The he that Ashley was referring to was their father. "Why don't you just say his name or just say dad. It's not like it's a curse." "It's just as bad as dropping the f-bomb. Besides, all because a dog helps in the fertilization process does not make it a father. Anyway dear sister, why don't you let my troubles be a little bit easier and not have me come looking for you tonight. I'm not in the brightest mood." Kyla sighed. "You never are, Ashley." There was absolute silence. "Thanks for the reminder. Bye." The line went dead and Kyla sighed running her hands through her hair. "Is everything okay with dinner?" Carmen asked. Kyla giggled at the irony of Carmen's statement. "Yeah. Everything is just fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**DARKHUES**_


	4. Into The Night

I'm back from an extremely LONG Hiatus I know. But I promise I'm back for . So I won't bore you any longer because we both know why you really here. So on wit the fic……………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer waved as she watched Kyla step into a beautiful black Ashton Martin quickly disappearing from view. "Is she gone yet?" Carmen asked stepping out from one of the paintings.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Carmen? Maybe, something going along the lines of I don't know, why you just up and left leaving me and Kyla alone while you went to go do your non-existent work!" Carmen sighed covering her face with her hands. Spencer folded her arms glaring at the Latina.

"I like her, alright? I really like her." "You have a funny way of showing it." Carmen frowned. "You have more of a chance with her then I actually do Spencer." "What the hell are you talking about?" Carmen rolled her eyes standing up.

"You don't have to act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Spencer. I'm not completely stupid. We both know that you like Kyla…." Spencer chuckled. "Wow, wow, wait there Car. You think I have a thing for your future girlfriend. I'll admit the girls gorgeous but, trust me when I say it wouldn't work out." Carmen stared at the blonde hard.

"Seriously?" she begged. Spencer laughed. "Honest to god Car. I have no intention of sleeping with your future wife." That earned Spencer a smack on the back of her head. "Just because I told you I like her doesn't immediately give you the right to start talking about a non-existent future."

Spencer put her hands up in surrender a smirk on her face. "Whatever you say…..." she murmured. "What was that?" Carmen asked. "O, nothing you need to know." The Latina stared at her best friend suspiciously.

Sometimes she really did wish she could look into that conniving blondes head and see what exactly she was planning. Then again there were a lot of thing in Spencer's head she would never want to see. A devious smirk appeared on Carmen's face.

"You know Spencer, she has a sister." "O don't even go there Santiago." Carmen's smirk only became bigger. "If you would like I could give Kyla a call and we could probably set up a blind date between you and her sister." Spencer glared at the brunette death written in her eyes. "You so much as suggest it and you will not live to see the light of day." "Now you know how it feels, Spencer. At least I was nice enough to say Kyla's sister and not Aiden." Spencer groaned rubbing her temples. "Please don't mention that idiot's name. It gives me a headache."

Aiden Dennison was Paula's definition for the perfect boyfriend and more than once she had tried to set up a date between the two disregarding the fact that well…..her daughter was gay and no jockstrap could change that. Aiden being Aiden after many rejections could not get it through his skull that Spencer wasn't interested and would never be interested. Because of this of course Spencer had a stereotypical self-centered, ego-maniac of a stalker. And it seemed that a restraining order just wouldn't work either.

"Mr. C told me he sent you more roses this week." "You were talking to my father?" "He gives good advice." Spencer stared at Carmen in utter and total confusion. "Anyways, he said that Aiden would never take the hint unless somebody knocked it into him. My suggestion is to get a baseball bat and sock it to him and or we can you a body builder of a girlfriend to kick his ass." Spencer smiled.

"I think I'll go with the baseball bat." Carmen chuckled along with her blonde friend. "So anyway, I should be getting out of here. My mom wants me to take in my little sis again this week. She either comes with me or gets to spend an entire week in foster care." Spencer gave the brunette a warm hug. "You need anything just call me. And you know you're always welcomed at my house." Carmen grinned. "Yeah, I know. I practically live there Spence. I'll call you later."

Spencer watched the artist disappear leaving her with the job of locking up. She looked down at her watch. "8:00 already?" She rose grabbing her leather jacket and keys. In a few minutes she had the entire studio locked. She stepped into her car headed for home.

"You don't look too happy to be here." Ashley didn't have to look up to know the voice of her father. His wild bleach blond hair, gold eyes, and mischievous smile were forever engraved in her mind. "Am I so easy to read?" "No. But, you do have a certain way of making your feelings known to others when you don't want anyone around." "I don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted." Raiffe grinned. "Take it anyway you like Ashley. Either way I know you'll remain pissed off."

Ashley looked up at her father meeting his all too familiar gold eyes. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and faded jeans his tiger claw necklace gripping his neck as usual. He had his usual grin on his face. The same grin her mother was so madly in love with. It sickened Ashley to no end. It was because of that damn grin that she was born in the first place and the same reason her mother was a shell of the woman she was once before.

"How has your mother been?" "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Ashley countered smoothly. Raiffe frowned looking down at his hands. "Your mother's a damn good liar. She'd tell me that she's just fine and then start talking about you two." "She doesn't want to worry you." "About what?" Ashley chuckled.

This of course was usually a bad sign. Raiffe not being home enough would have never known the difference. Kyla watched from a distance alerting the guards just incase Ashley decided to lash out. The Darkness was very unpredictable.

"She knows where you've been spending your nights….where you've wasted your years. She knows of all the other children who are going to come along wanting the thrown only to end up dead by my hands. She knows about it all. And she despises you for it." "And you?"

Ashley's eyes flashed dangerously. Raiffe raised his hands up in surrender. He chuckled. "Alright I get the point. You definitely have earned you name. Even over the seas they speak of you." Ashley settled down focusing her gaze elsewhere. "I can understand the animosity towards me, Ashley. But, I am still your father." "Unfortunately." Raiffe growled. "If not for me you would never have a chance at the thrown."

Ashley laughed pushing herself off the tree she was leaned against. Her gold orbs blazed. Young vampires hid behind the stronger as they stared at the pissed off princess. "You really think that it is your blood that could really keep me from that thrown? O, how little do you know of me father. Your right, your blood is needed." She laughed again the area becoming chillier. "Your blood would only need to be spilled and the thrown would be mine, your grace." She gave a mock bow. Without another word she stepped into the shadows completely disappearing. "Kyla..?" Raiffe called.

"I know where she's going. Out of all due respect dad, you can't just stepping back into our lives like that. You've been gone for years and Ashley has already blocked you out of her mind." Kyla turned around entering the shadows in which Ashley had entered disappearing also.

Spencer stepped into the dark house silence greeting her. She sighed pulling off her jacket walking towards the kitchen. As usual she found money on the table without a note. This was a sign that her parents wouldn't be returning at any time tonight. She'd be surprised if they actually showed up tomorrow. She grabbed the money and a glass bottle of coca-cola out of the fridge making her way up the steps to her room.

As usual her room was covered with canvases and unfinished paintings. She sat down on the bed sipping her coca-cola silently. Her eyes drifted to a picture of Clay that rested on her nightstand. She was constantly counting the hours, the minutes that he was gone. It didn't make a difference. There was no use for counting because he was gone forever. The counting passed the time. She got up out of the bed trading her clothes for her favorite blue tank top and black boxers. With coke in hand she stepped out onto her balcony, the sky as usual greeting her. She leaned over the metal railing staring out to the sea. Her eyes scanned the blue water watching as it crashed onto shore.

Ashley watched from the dark beach at the figure that stood on the balcony. The girl from what she could smell from the house was at the moment all alone. There were other scents in the house but, they were quite faint. The brunette shoved her hands in her pockets. Kyla's scent lingered on the blonde. Ashley grinned. 'She's laying claim to something that isn't even hers. This human doesn't even know that she is under Kyla's protection.' Ashley frowned.

Her gold orbs picked up on more movement. She snarled when the scent of alcohol touched her nose. Her eyes found two drunken robbers nearing the house. One thing Ashley hated were men who weren't very good at there crime. For one thing she really didn't have the patience to deal with Kyla's wrath if the brunette found out she had stood by and done nothing. The robbers were successful in getting the door open. Without hesitation Ashley made her way towards the beach house leaving not a print in the sand.

Spencer stepped back into her room closing the balcony door behind her. She flipped off the lights and slipped under her sheets. She tried her best to fall asleep to the sound of waves but, another sound pulled her out of bed. She could clearly hear the sound of her mother's favorite vase now broken downstairs. She furrowed her brow. For precaution she grabbed her baseball bat. She silently thanked Glen for giving it to her. It was a steel bat signed by the great Derek Jeter himself (sorry I'm a Yankees fan).

She slowly and quietly stalked out of her room looking over the balcony of the beach house. Nothing. She heard another crash. This time it came from the kitchen. She tiptoed down the steps slowly making her way towards the kitchen. She could clearly hear now the sound of muffled voices. There was another crash. Spencer could waste no more time. She stepped into the dark kitchen deciding against turning the lights on. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw the scene before her.

Two men laid sprawled on the kitchen floor a dark figure standing over them. The backdoor was open the wind from the sea coming in. "Who are you?" Spencer asked. She regretted her words. Great balls of gold stared back at her with such intensity that she took a few steps back. The figure took a step forward the darkness masking their features.

"Don't come any closure." She brought the metal bat in front of her. The figure chuckled. The laugh poured through Spencer's being dropping her defenses for just a second. That's all the figure needed. Without the least amount of effort the bat was snatched out of Spencer's hand and broken in half. Spencer looked down at the broken bat that was now in two pieces on the floor. The blonde stared back into burning pools. The figure slowly stalked towards Spencer.

"Were you going to hit me with that?" The sultry voice of a woman filled the blonde's ear. She couldn't think. She couldn't respond. She couldn't move. Burning orbs kept her still. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Amusement was heard clearly in the intruder's voice. Spencer shivered still stuck in her spot unable to move. Her deadly savior was only inches away now. Her face was still hidden in darkness.

"No….I…..I wasn't" Spencer stuttered out. A cold hand rested on her cheek now sliding down to her neck resting on her chest. She whimpered. Spencer could see the woman smirk in the darkness.

"Now, say it like you mean it. I believe you had every intention of hitting me with that bat. I'd think you'd treat the very person who saved you better than that." "You….you saved me?" The woman chuckled her hand moving further down Spencer's chest running in between her breast resting in her right hip. She was brought forward abruptly. She gasped.

"Indeed I did. You of all people should know that nothing is for free. I saved you life and I would like something in return." Spencer swallowed hard. She was hoping the payment this woman wished for was not what she was thinking. "What kind of payment?" she dared. The woman grinned. "The emotional kind. The mental kind. The physical kind." Her voice became so husky.

She began to pull the blonde forward. Spencer couldn't resist. She found her eyes closing. What sort of control did this woman have over her? Spencer heard the creak of the front door. "Spencer?" she heard her fathers voice clearly. "Seems we've been interrupted. Until next time, Spencer."

Spencer opened her eyes and was greeted with thin air. The lights were flicked on and her father stood in the entrance of the doorway worry written in his features. Spencer ran to her father grabbing him into a tight hug. He held her close kissing the top of her head. "Sweetie are you okay?" His brown eyes found the broken bat and then the two unconscious men that lay on the floor. "OMG, Spencer!" he pushed her to the side grabbing the house phone immediately dialing 911.

Spencer looked at the bat that lay on the floor. She had hoped that when her father walked through the door that the events that had taken place were just a figment of her imagination. Gold orbs burned in her mind. She held her head in her hands. The woman's husky voice filled her head. 'Until next time, Spencer.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I took so long, I plan on making it up to u guys. More longer chapters. Until next time……….

_Lets be nothing……I heard it last forever…… _

_**-DarkHues**_


End file.
